User blog:El Alamein/Wassboss vs. Spartans
Redbenjamin kindly let me take over his Endless Spartan Survival Tourney, so I'm starting it now. Wassboss, or Francis Gorlda, and his rag-tag army of renegades, who only want to flee for their lives The Spartan Army: A neverending wall of bronze that fights for Ancient Sparta WHO IS DEADLIEST? (Rhetorical... actually, let me rephrase that...) HOW DEADLIEST IS WASSBOSS? Better. Rules: Rules (according to Redbenjamin, which I shall adopt): *This is an ancient survival challenge, where you face endless waves of spartans. *No guns (obviously). *While it is not a requirement, armor is recommended. *You can work with a team of 3 friends. *For each team mate, they can bring 9 soldiers with them. Yes you can decide their weapons and armor too, and it doesn't need to be the same as yours. *No matter what, you WILL eventually die. The goal is to kill as many Spartans as possible. Spartans: Spartan Weapons are: Armor: Bronze Chestplate, Bronze Greaves, Bronze Helmet, Bronze Gauntlets. The battle will be at Thermopylae Pass. Wassboss and his allies: Wassboss: Armor: Plate armor backed up with riveted chainmail Team: 1. Zulu Warrior with an Ilwka Spear 2. Celtic Warrior with a Burda Club 3. English Knight with a Broadsword 4. Viking with a Dane Axe 5. Mongol with a Mongol Bow 6. Hun with a Hunnic Bow 7. Rajput with a Katar 8. Roman Soldier with a Gladius Short Sword 9. Apache Warrior with Tomahawks So, how many Spartans can Wassboss kill? His men? Who goes down, and in what order? How long does the battle take? I want all of these questions addressed for a full evaluation. Edges are allowed but Edges alone won't count. Let's make this a good one, guys! Battle: Francis Gorlda looked at his men and sighed. The massive gold wall of bronze glinted in their eyes. A sheer cliff wall was to their direct left. The sea was to their immediate right. The sound of marching approached them; the Spartan army, endless and brutal, approached. "The Spartans approach the Deadliest Fiction headquarters," Gorlda said. He squared his jaw and stared out into the horizon. "Behind our position are Sport Shouting's men. Try to hold them off as long as possible." He turned and looked at the English knight. "Sir, how many opponents estimated?" "Scouts have not returned, sir," the knight replied. The Spartans continued marching, step by step. A javelin flew through the air and landed at their feet. The knight raised his shield but no other missiles followed. Gorlda gasped. A severed head was stuck on the end of the javelin. The scout. Francis Gorlda sent his men forward. The Hun and Mongol stayed back, firing arrows in support. The Spartans raised their shields, but arrows stuck in the feet of sandalded men. Several Spartans collapsed with arrows in their necks or in their eyes. The Zulu leaped up on top of the bronze shields with his Iklwa and slashed at the second row of Spartans. His quick, rapid attacks confused the tight phalanx and they struggled to find an opening to attack the Zulu. One spear went up and impaled the African through the belly. The Zulu slid slowly down the shaft and died. A barrage of javelins launched through the air now, and Gorlda's men raised their shields. The Apache was struck several times across the torso because of his small rawhide shield. His eyes were bugged in shock, and one more javelin went through his shield into his arm. The Native American fell, dead. As the javelins fell and layed there, the Mongol and Hun began their fire again. Wassboss Casualties: 2 Spartan Casualties: Est. 18 The rest of Gorlda's men collided with the Spartan force. The Roman soldier was having particularly good luck, slashing down with his short sword, hacking limbs and leaving shields on the ground, blood staining them. The Rajput dove in the openings that the Roman made, stabbing and slashing with his Katars. The Spartans reeled at this close combat and dropped their spears for their short swords and shield bashings. The Celt's head was cracked at the crown with a blow from the Aspis. He fell facedown bleeding from the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Wassboss Casualties: 3 Spartan Casualties: Est. 30 The Viking with his Axe was able to break limbs through the shields but was slow and lumbering, a perfect target for the quick thrusting swords of the Greeks. The Viking died quickly, pierced many times across the torso. Still, the dead Spartans, broken at the skull, lay as testament to the Viking's skill. The Spartans were gradually pushing Gorlda's men back against the cliff wall. The Mongol and Hun dropped their bows for scimitars and joined the close combat. Gorlda himself was back-to-back with the English knight. Their armor was repelling even the strongest jabs and slashes from the swords and spears of the Greeks. A pile of bodies was forming around the two and the swords of the two men were growing slick and red with blood. Meanwhile, the Hun and Mongol had met their fates at the end of spears through their weak fur and leather armor. Wassboss Casualties: 6 Spartan Casualties: Est. 50 The Roman soldier, by himself, had racked a body count of over 20 by himself, but cut off from the Rajput, Knight, and Gorlda, was surrounded. His lorica segmentata protected a decent amount of the blows, but repeated shield swings shattered his shield arm. He fell backward and was stabbed over and over again, bleeding into the earth below him. His dying body was trampled as the Greeks rushed over him in a rage to get to the remaining three warriors. The Rajput too was quickly overwhelmed as he tried to return to Gorlda and the knight. One spear through his neck and he slumped to a knee, spitting blood. He weakly raised his Katar but one of the Spartans swung up with the shield and sent him sprawling backward, dead. Gorlda and the knight were pushed up against the cliff wall now, breaking spear tips and trying to get in what last casualties they could. The Spartans were enraged and brutal, hammering blow after blow down on the two men. The knight's heavy armor slowed him down and he fell to a knee. The Spartans dragged him into their midst and fell upon him, tearing off pieces of his armor and hacking at his exposed body parts. The knight died quickly but messily, and was almost torn to pieces. Wassboss Casualties: 9 Spartan Casualties: Est. 60 Francis Gorlda rushed into the fray, swinging the claymore sword, taking heads off and severing limbs. The bronze armor of his enemies held, though, and he was pinned against the wall. The Spartan leader strode forward and pulled his Xiphos out of its sheath. "You'll never finish the Deadliest Fiction," Gorlda spat. "Perhaps... perhaps not," the Spartan agreed. "Who are you, warrior, who would be able to best so many of my men?" "My name..." Gorlda snarled... "is Wassboss." "So be it," said the Spartan, before he plunged the Xiphos into Wassboss's stomach. Wassboss pulled himself across the blade to get closer to his killer, and raised his claymore high over his head. The Spartan pulled the blade up and out, and the pain forced Wassboss to drop the weapon. He fell facedown at the Spartan's feet, drowning in a pool of his own blood. One spear through his back ended his misery. Wassboss Casualties: 10 Spartan Casualties: Est. 70 The Spartan turned dismissively from the dead Wassboss. "Rest tonight," he told his men. "Tomorrow, we face more opponents." The wall of bronze marched forward to set up camp in the dying light. Expert's Opinion Wassboss's men were deadly but disorganized and some were better off fighitng in an army as opposed to a small squad. They were able to kill around 70 Spartans, and the unarmored light fighters died first. The long-ranged Hun and Mongol survived initially but were cut down as they tried to join the fray. Finally, the Roman, Rajput, Knight, and Wassboss died last due to their powerful armor and unique (and to the Spartans, alien) fighting styles and skills. Next round, Sport Shouting vs Spartans! Category:Blog posts